Pumpernickle
by AztecWuff
Summary: Seth and Summer bond as children over a squirrel. Bad summary, but please read and review!


Authors note: Yuss, this is another one shot, I might cancel the one shot-ness if I get lotsa reviews though! P I don't own anything, bla bla bla. Set when Sethy was about seven (can't remember what age they were when this happened!)

Enjoy, and puh-lease review!

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Seth sat cross legged in the dirt, a light breeze tousling his curly locks. The distant sound of children laughing and playing managed to reach his ears, but he ignored it, his attention sewn to a small squirrel, about a meter away, whose dark eyes darted nervously here and there, wondering if this strange little boy who was offering him food was to be trusted.

Seth strained the small piece of bread and ham, clutched between his clammy fingers, another centimetre further towards the small animal, hoping the squirrel would take the food. "Come on, just take it," he murmured, longing to stroke the squirrels chestnut coat. _Soon, when he trusts me_ he told himself.

The young boy had been coming to this spot since Monday, with his sandwich and maybe a cookie or two, to give to the poor, hungry little squirrel. Seth, who was smart for his age, assumed that since this particular squirrel was smaller that the others he had seen, had his food taken from him. So being the kind child he was, Seth had firmly decided to try and tame this squirrel, feeding him and maybe even training him.

As the boy moved an inch closer, still muttering soothing words to the wary animal, his concentration was broken by a voice behind him.

"What are you doing?"

Turning slowly, slightly irritated at being disturbed, Seth's chocolate brown eyes found themselves looking into a girls eyes, and Seth gave an inward sigh. It was Summer Roberts.

Even at the minor age of seven, Summer Roberts seemed to have the second grade eating out of the palm of her hand. She was confident, pretty and rich, and Seth knew that the young girl wouldn't usually approach Seth. Slightly stunned, he opened his mouth to reply hesitantly.

"Oh, um, hi Summer." Seth gave a small smile, and was amazed that Summer smiled shyly in return.

"Hi, Seth- what are you doing?" She craned her neck to see what was behind him.

Seth considered lying, but as he looked at her again, curiosity was plain on her face; she was eager to know.

"Um, well, I found this little squirrel on Monday, who gets his food stolen by the other squirrels because they are big and he is small, and he can't fight back if they take his food, so he goes hungry, and I thought that, um, if I tried to feed him he might trust me, and maybe I could make him bigger so he is strong, and maybe I could, um, maybe train him..." Seth rambled, mildly embaressed.

As a tiny giggle escaped Summer's lips, Seth's heart sank. He had made a fool of himself. Again. But, as Summer smiled again, stepping closer to see the squirrel, Seth found himself grinning back.

"Can I watch?"

Seth was surprised at her question. _Of course you can watch!_ He felt like screaming, but instead nodded happily.

"Yeah, sure, of course." And Seth was delighted as he watched Summers eyes light up, tossing one of her dark plaits over her shoulder. Turning back to the squirrel, Seth held out his hand once more, begging him to take it.

And, to Seth's delight, and Summer's surprise, the squirrel darted forward, grabbing the bread and ham, before returning to his spot, where he watched the two children suspiciously, nibbling at his prize.

Summer smiled at Seth again, snuggling deeper into her 'Hello Kitty' jacket as a cold wind blew past them. As Seth ripped off another piece of his sandwich, Summer piped up.

"Can I have a go?"

Seth was stunned. "Sure!" he managed to splutter, as Summer beamed. Taking the piece of sandwich daintily from Seth's fingers, she crouched next to Seth, gently crooning to the squirrel, as it watched her curiously with big eyes. Seth watched in amazement, as the squirrel edged towards her, keeping one eyes fixed on Seth, taking the bread slowly, then moving back to his spot.

"How did you do that?" Seth asked, shocked, forgetting his shyness. Summer shrugged, smiling again.

"I have a kitty called Candy, and that's how I talk to her. Maybe all animals like it."

Seth grinned and nodded, and the two just watched the squirrel for a while. After a minute, Summer spoke again.

"We need to name him."

"Oh?" was all that Seth said.

"Yes," Summer said, and after a minute, she had decided. "His name will be Pumpernickle." She stated firmly, giving a satisfied nod, and Seth stifled a laugh. He quite liked Summer, she wasn't the way he had expected her to be.

The two crouched there, watching Pumpernickle sniff around the leaves, until a distant siren rang. Seth stood up, dusting mud and leaves off his courderouy trousers.

"Lunchtimes over," he told Summer, as she stood too, rubbing her little hands together to warm them up.

"Yeah," was all she said, and the children seemed lost for words for a moment. Then Seth gave a small wave to the squirrel, who was looking sleepy.

"Buh-bye Pumpernickle," he crooned, and Summer blew the small animal a kiss, before they turned back to class.

Seth hung at the back of the line, he didn't really have a particular friend, but surprisingly, Summer stopped, not going up to where her many friends were.

"Seth, maybe tomorrow we could feed Pumpernickle again? I could bring some food from home too, if you want." Seth nodded, grinning as he watched Summer's eyes light up happily.

"Okay, well... bye then," Seth smiled, as Summer walked to her place at the front of the line, and Seth stayed at the back.

He was sure he would always remember this lunchtime.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Okay, well, there it is! Please read and review! bows


End file.
